paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyndon
Lyndon Maxwell is a Valkyrie Atmos, who inspects various weathers for the Valkyries themselves. Although, being born and raised in a different country, he still loved being in the sky along with his teammates and friends. Lyndon belongs to Xavierthespecialvet. Appearance Normal Apperance He is a full Aidi, mostly creamy white all over, and he had light green eyes, and a yellowish-white collar. Anthro-Appearance As an anthro, he is still the same as his feral. As for his clothing, he wore a white sleeveless jacket with a plain but thin yellow shirt underneath, and black shorts. In the later days, he wears glasses. Flight Uniform As a Valkyrie, he has jetpacks to fly and soar into the air. His wings are completely modeled after feathered wings. Personality He seems to be geeky individual, although he is a little sarcastic. He is book-smart, able to conduct what weather shows, and sometimes, he would even have to wonder. On the other side, he is friendly, kind, and easy to hang around. Bio Lyndon was basically the only child of the Maxwell family. He was born in the cold states of Canada. Ever since he was little, he wondered at the skies, but even more, he often wanted to stay and sat down at the porch of the house, watching and wondering the weather alone, which might get his parents worry; be it if it is stormy, snowy, windy, cloudy, or any others, but he didn't mind, and implies that the weather for him is important...naturally, that is. Since then and not long, inspiration struck him, and continued to look up to the skies and various weathers. Some time since then, he also wanted to become a flyer, while at the same time, he wanted to become a meteorologist, but immediately, he would also kick it up a notch, by taking Aerotechnology and Meteorology subjects, and apparently, he was at the top of his class; normally, he would often go the library, studying different books about both subjects he took, and he would even try to compare one another. After spending his years at college, he finally became a graduate of both Aerotechnology and Meteorology, and not long afterwards, he finally decided that he'll be moved on another country, and his parents and colleagues wished him good luck. As he arrived in the US and not long 'til then, he finally ended up in a city called Vertigo Hill, and awhile ago, most of the information he heard and gathered came from both his colleagues and parents after he graduated. There, he signed up confidently and proudly for the Valkyries, and his rank was his most important among any others; a Valkyrie Atmos. As of now and as a Valkyrie Atmos, he was in Ringwest's team called as the "Hurricane Squad", taking what brings for him, and the weather will tell him all, and he would often scout or detect what weather would bring to the Valkyries and himself. Trivia Facts * His jetpack is a Pathfinder F-106, built and used for scouting and long flights. * Lyndon's nickname is "Lynn" which called by his parents and friends back in his younger days but sometimes, he never likes hearing that, simply because he though that his nickname is feminine, and whenever he hears that, he gets annoyed. * Lyndon prefers shorts over jeans, obviously... * As mentioned in the song article "Shadow of The Day", Lyndon loves watching the sunset at the porch of his house, even back when he was younger. * During his free periods, he would often seen reading one of his Meteorology books he kept ever since he was at college. Even now, he still reads them, and apparently, he would often bring one along with him just in case but sometimes at his free periods, he is usually seen at the porch of his house, watching the weather or reading books. * He loved to bake Strawberry or Blueberry Shortcakes. He even wanted to bake it for his teammates' or friends' birthdays or the Valkyries' celebrations. Family * Unknown Parents - Alive Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Valkyries Category:Anthro Category:Male Category:Males Category:Friendly Characters Category:First gen Category:Male Character Category:Dogs Category:Friendly Animals